


Gotham City High

by KyLeigh7



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyLeigh7/pseuds/KyLeigh7
Summary: Gotham City High School is controlled by one person and one person only, Fish Mooney.After Oswald's run in with her his one goal is to kill her himself.So, Oswald gets the help of two sophomores, Edward Nygma and Jim Gordon.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 14





	Gotham City High

Jim Gordon's mother had just moved cities and changed jobs. They had moved to Gotham, the city where Jim's father was born and raised. 

Jim was being beckoned down by his mother. "Jim! I have to be leaving in a minute, I suggest you say goodbye."

Jim skipped stairs and hugged his mother. "Bye."

She pulled away and handed him a bagged lunch. "Remember-"

"Yes, I know, I only get bagged lunches on first days," Jim said as he turned his head to the side and looked up. 

"Good," his mother patted him on his head. She then grabbed her coat and headed out the door. "Goodbye. I love you."

\----

Jim walked into the school and looked left and right. He already knew a few kids there. Barbara kean (who he briefly dated online before finding out she was totally insane), Fish Mooney (the most popular girl at school), and Edward Nygma (an old acquaintance that he met in first grade when he briefly lived in Gotham before his father's death). 

Jim had mostly forgotten about Edward, but it seemed Edward never forgot about him. 

"Hello, Jim," he had greeted. 

Jim jumped and turned to him. "Uh… hello?"

He held out his hand for a hand shake. "What is stronger than crazy glue and can last over a lifetime?"

"Are you asking me a riddle-"

"Friendship!" Edward exclaimed. "It's me, Edward, Edward Nygma, from first grade."

"Oh yeah," Jim said. "You asked all those crazy riddles that made our teacher quit."

"Yep," Edward stated. "That's me."

"Wow, you got tall," Jim said as he looked up at him. "Very tall."

Edward shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "They don't make fun of me for being short, now it's more based on how skinny I am."

"That uh… must suck." 

Jim wasn't very good at showing sympathy nor did he care much for Edward. It just felt… awkward. 

"I can show you to your first class if you want?" Edward asked. "I know this place like the back of my hand," he added proudly.

"No thanks, I already know where I'm going."

Edward nodded and they both headed off in the same direction. 

Jim turned to him after he realized they were going the same way. "Do you have Science?"

"Yep."

Jim sighed. "Great."

\----

Jim was sitting at a table by himself. He liked to eat alone, not that he was shy or something of the sorts, he just enjoyed the time by himself, or at least he did.

Edward sat next to him at the round table Jim was sitting at. "Hello," he chimed. 

"Hi," Jim greeted, less enthusiastic about talking to someone. 

"Do you see them?" Edward asked as he pointed in the distance to a group of people. 

Fish Mooney, Butch Gilzean, and someone he didn't nearly measure up to them, height and popularity wise.

"Yeah," Jim said. "That's Fish. Everyone knows Fish, even people who moved away for a couple of years."

"How about the guy with her?"

"Which one?"

"The smaller one."

"No."

"He's a freshman," Edward stated, "and he's been the errand boy for Mooney.

"And why are you telling me this?"

Edward had no one to express his thoughts to. So, when he saw Jim sitting alone he went, 'what the hell' and just started talking. Completely unprompted.

Edward turned to him. "He fascinates me. I mean, he's just under the most popular person in school… as a freshman!"

Jim turned to face him in reply. "What? Do you have a crush on him or something?"

Edward faced forward to look back at Oswald. "No, of course not. His personality is repulsive."

Oswald was wearing a sweater with another shirt underneath. The collar stuck out a bit. His hair was swept to the side as it normally was. 

"Then why did you point him out to me?"

Edward ignored his question and turned back to Jim. "We actually have band together. You wouldn't think he'd play an instrument, but he is the only boy clarinet in the whole band. Well, the middle band."

Gotham was a big school, so the bands were divided. There was the high band, middle band, and low band. If you wanted into a higher band you had to compete for it. It was nerve wracking and unnecessarily difficult. 

Jim sighed. He didn't know why Edward insisted on talking to him of all people in the entire school. 

Then the bell rang and right then and there he finally believed God was real. 

Jim was quick to leave and go to his next class, a study hall, at long last. 

Edward happened to have band next, where he would stalk Oswald from the backish row. Occasionally he would write down notes about him, a little creepy, but it could have been worse.

Edward played a trumpet. He was good at it, but that day he didn't play it at all. He didn't even bother picking it up. 

Once the class ended and they were packing up, Oswald walked up to Edward, who was trying to get his mouthpiece unstuck. 

"Were you watching me?" Oswald asked as he held his clarinet case.

"No-"

"Let me rephrase that. Why were you watching me?" Oswald growled as he looked up at him. His voice gradually grew louder. 

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

Oswald snatched the small notepad Oswald saw him write in and skimmed through it. "Were you writing notes about me?" he asked as he looked up at Edward then back at the notebook. 

"Are these written in riddles?" Oswald asked, slightly more surprised.

"Maybe."

"If you lose me you may cause people around me to lose me too. What am I?"

"Your temper," Edward replied without hesitation. 

"Are you saying I have a bad temper?" Oswald asked as he jumped up a bit, as he commonly did when angry. He also let his voice get louder. 

"We're only on the second week of school and you've had some kind of meltdown every day."

Oswald poked him (which was more like a push). "You're fucking psychotic. You better stay away from me."

Then Oswald walked off leaving Edward staring at him as he did so. Their first meeting did not go according to his plan. He could fix it though, eventually. 

\----

Oswald followed Fish out of the school. It was the end of the day and he commonly helped her home. This also led to a few interesting conversations.

Oswald knew a lot about her, almost too much, which is why if he were to spread these things he would get beaten half to death, if he was lucky of course. 

"I got suspended today," Fish stated. 

Oswald gasped. "For what?"

"For breaking Sean Anderson's leg," Fish replied. "Something only him and you knew about."

"That snitch!" Oswald exclaimed, really trying to sell it. 

"Anderson wouldn't snitch," Fish replied as stopping suddenly, which caused Oswald to bump into her. 

Fish turned to face him. "He's terrified. Which leaves one person." Fish held up one finger. 

Then she pointed it at him. "You."

"What?" Oswald asked after a moment to process what he just heard her say. "Do you not believe in my loyalty in this friendship?"

"This is not a friendship," Fish replied. "It could have been, but you decided to spoil it."

Then with a single snap, two jocks from their school came seemingly out of no where. They grabbed Oswald by his arm and held him in place.

"What do you think-" he attempted to pull his arm free but failed. "-you're doing?!"

"Oh, Oswald," Fish said with a wave of her finger. 

That was when Butch caught up and handed Fish a bat. "Go crazy."

Fish leaned on the bat. "This is the same bat I broke Anderson's leg with. It was actually really ironic, with him being a baseball player and all."

Oswald continued thrashing and didn't bother to reply. 

That's when Fish raised the bat and went in for a hit. Oswald flinched and closed his eyes tight but when nothing hit him he opened them. 

That was when he was hit hard in the ankle and dropped to the ground. Then he was hit again, again, and again. 

Then Fish dropped the bat and walked off with a laugh. 

Oswald didn't bother to get up. He just laid on his stomach on the pavement and allowed himself to catch his breath and prevent tears from streaming down his face. 

That's when the most unlikely thing happened. Someone came over to him. "Hey, are you okay?" It was a familiar voice. The creepy stalker guy from earlier.

"Do I look okay?" Oswald asked in reply as he tried to push himself up, but ultimately he had failed. 

Edward helped him up. Oswald's arm was slung up his shoulder and Edward helped him stay up. 

\----

"I really should take you to the doctor," Edward said as laying a blanket on Oswald. 

"My mother can't afford those bills," Oswald said. "I'll be fine."

"Do you have the bat?" Oswald asked suddenly. 

"Uh… yeah," Edward replied. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to kill that crazy bitch with it," Oswald hissed. "I'm going to break every bone in her body. ice and slowly."

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" Edward asked as he sat on the side of the bed he had laid Oswald in. 

Oswald hit his hand with his fist. "If she would have gotten expelled instead of suspended it wouldn't have come to that."

"Not to be rude but… have you seen yourself?" Edward asked as signaling up and down Oswald's body. "You aren't necessarily the strongest or in good shape."

"All the more reason." Oswald threw the blanket off of him and tried to get up. 

His foot nearly let out under him, but Edward was quick to catch Oswald. 

He sat him back on the bed. "I don't think you should walk for awhile. You know, give your leg a rest."

"Oh, shut up," Oswald replied. "I'm fine."

"I'll call your mom," Edward said. "What's her number?"

Edward handed him a pen and paper. Oswald scribbled down some numbers and once he was done he handed it to Edward. 

"I'll be right back," Edward said as he stood up and walked downstairs to the home phone, leaving Oswald alone at last. 

Oswald sighed. He didn't know how he ended up with Edward. Maybe he misjudged him in a way.

\----

"Oh my poor boy!" Gertrud Kapelput exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "You must have been so scared."

"Mother, I really am fine," Oswald said in reply. "It would just be nice if we could go home now."

Ms. Kapelput turned to Edward and shook his hand. "Thank you so much for helping my son. You're such a good boy."

"We must be leaving now," Oswald said as he stood up. At long last he could actually stand, granted, when he walked he limped pretty badly, but it was a start. 

"Oh be careful," Ms. Kapelput said as she went to his side and helped him stay up. She helped him out the front door and presumably to their house. 

\----

"He seems very kind," Ms. Kapelput said as draping a blanket over Oswald. 

"I suppose," Oswald replied. "He is very strange though."

"Very handsome boy too," Ms. Kapelput stated. "Kind and handsome, all you need for a friend."

"Why would I need a handsome friend?" Oswald asked with squinted eyes.

"He takes all girls of course," Ms. Kapelput stated. "You're far too good for any woman."

Ms. Kapelput sat on the bed that Oswald was laying on. She pulled the covers further up to cover his shoulders, then she smoothed it out. 

"You're going to be a great man," Ms. Kapelput said. "Don't let the other children get to you."

Oswald then realized the true depth of what just happened. Fish was going to ruin him, no matter the cost to her. Any one who crossed her either disappeared, died, or is living a terrible life and nearly paralyzed. 

That was why Oswald had to kill her. He had to kill her or she'd kill him. One might have been scared or not to happy about knowing they'd have to kill someone, but Oswald was ecstatic. He couldn't wait


End file.
